Harry Potter and the Unknown Guidance
by Emma Lovegood
Summary: Harry tuns seventeen and begins his quest to find Voldermort and fulfill the prophecy, but not before Bill's wedding, and the cropping up of some unexpected people to tag along for the ride. This is my version of Harry Potter 7. It does contain spoilers
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO

READ HBP SPOILERS!

Hi! As some of my old reviewers may have noticed, I deleted all the stories I've written that are post OOTP, but not post HBP. Some of my other stories are salvageable, but I don't think I'll be able to write about Dumbledore without bursting into tears. Anyway, I decided that I should start a new fic now that HBP is out. I will try to finish this by the time book 7 comes out, not to worry. Trillian Phoenix, it is officially your job to call me if I haven't updated that week. If you don't, then I will blame everything on you if people start complaining in their reviews. Anyway, I think you all know that I merely write fanfiction for the fun of it, and JKR herself has said she likes the idea. If you don't believe me, check her website.

It had felt as if a slab of granite had been lodged into Harry Potter's chest over the weeks after Dumbledore died. He had now lost his two most important guardians and links to his parents. He had grown into the habit of kicking things around his bedroom. In his spare time, he studied as many defensive spells, jinxes, hexes, and curses he could scrounge up.

It was now the middle of the night and Harry was watching the alarm clock by his bed. He had been packing his bags all through the night until he had finished a few minutes before.

He now waited with baited breath as the digital readout changed and now read 11:49. He rushed hurriedly into the adjoining rooms, which Hermione, now being an adult according to wizarding law, had conjured so that she and Ron could live comfortably in the Dursley's house until Harry's seventeenth birthday, which, it just so happened was in about thirty seconds.

The two of them had fallen asleep when they had finished packing, and Harry had thought it best not to wake them up until he absolutely had to. They both awoke grudgingly and the three best friends gathered to Apparate (A/N: Harry and Ron would Side-Along Apparate, seeing as they didn't have their licenses yet) away the second the alarm clock read 12:00.

It was time. The next second, and Harry would never have to return ever again.

The sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube returned, but before he knew it, he was looking up at the Burrow from about the ditance of a city-block away.

All of the pre-wedding hype became almost annoying after about an hour of being in the Weasley household. Apparently, Bill and Fleur (Fleghm, heheheauthor rocks back and forth like a psycho) were going to have a « cute little backyard wedding. »

Harry's birthday party was interrupted many times by an « opeefony » from Fleur. Harry, however, was too busy unwrapping presents to care. He recieved things from some hungarian horntail hide gloves from Charlie, to exlusive joke products from Fred and George that hadn't been put on the market yet. Ron and Hermione said that they couldn't give him his present yet, but he could, supposedly, have it tomorrow.

Harry fell asleep that night wondering what his present would be.

R/R, please ! I want to know what you guys think, and if I get reviews I feel motivated to update more often (that means you, Montana) !


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of vanilla and almonds engulfed Harry as he entered the Weasley's kitchen and moved on to sit at the table. He was immediately given an enormous stack of pancakes.

Ron and Hermione looked up from their slightly less daunting mounds of food, smiled suspiciously, and went back to eating. Later came short remarks, but nothing to hint as to the present.

After the trio had eaten, Ron and Hermione each took one of Harry's elbows and dragged him from the table and into the living room. They then sat him down and presented him with a handsome silvery box.

Harry tore at the wrapping paper with a lazy hand, still too tired to really do much. The paper fell away, leaving in its place a large book entitled Ode to Magic.

Harry gasped at the leather tome, Hermione squealed excitedly, and Ron grinned from ear to ear.

"What is this?" an incredulous voice finally escaped from Harry's lips.

"It's a history of everything you could ever want to know about," Hermione said excitedly. "Everything. All you need to do is tap the cover with your wand and it will write itself based on whatever you ask it. There are only four copies in the world."

"How did you get this?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, for they knew that this was the worst thing he could have asked. "Well...err...the B-Black House." Ron explained.

Harry's breath caught as the granite slab lodged itself further into his chest. "Oh."

Okay, SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated so far. I forgot my password... SORRY! Please review! Oh, sry it's so short...I'll update soon.

This isn't my story, don't sue.


	3. Chapter 3

Allo, Luvs. See, I told you I'd update soon. Anyway, I really hope you guys like it, 'cause if you don't I'll figure out where you sleep. And hello to my brand new reviewer, No Sweeter Song. Keep reading!

A breeze whipped Ginny's hair as she stood in the garden pensively, not even noticing the garden gnome playing about her heels.

Behind her, the door opened and a boy with short black hair stepped out to greet her.

"Oh...I didn't see you out here. Err..."

"Hello, Harry"

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Oh."

_Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Born 1840_

_Death 1997_

_Sirius Black_

_Born 1943_

These two people stood out among the rest of the names of those who had died in the war. Two deaths, two losses.

_Department of Mysteries:_

_Originally built as the largest ballroom in the world. This was a very celebrated achievement until, in 1547, things went wrong. The WCW (World Council of Wizards) was hosting a masquerade in celebration of the discovery of a spell, which was lost in the pandemonium of that night. The spell was said to have been able to do great things, but as to this the wizarding world will never know..._

_A/N_ Soooo what do you think? I realize that this is, once again, a really short chapter. But still, I'm updating more often now... This was really more of a filler chapter, and is just supposed to give a few clues...


End file.
